Son of a gun
by Youngwildandfree2580
Summary: Stephanie has a couple choices to make. What feels right is wrong, and pulls her deep down into the mess of a disfunctional family.
1. Chapter 1

"Really? They expect me to fight for this mess of a man? There's no way this trial will go well," Stephanie said, "I mean, see right there is a good example, he has broken in to a local store 7 times! 7! See right here, high-lighted in pink, he quotes 'I only do it for the thrill' that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! There's no way that somebody needs that much of a thrill. Brandy, have Rebecca come in here. I need to speak to her." Stephanie Miller was the #1 lawyer in the entire South-West area of Colorado. But nothing prepared her for the journey that lay ahead.

Ever since Stephanie was 7 years old, she's dreamed about being a successful lawyer. She was going to be the nicest one that there was out there. And here she is telling her client's mother that she was losing her damn mind if she thought that she could win this trial for Shawn. He was trouble and Stephanie had no way to make anything he did, make sense. Rebecca came in with her pale face, light pink lips quivering. She took a seat in the red leather chair across from Stephanie's large wooden desk.

They sat there for what felt like an hour then Rebecca spoke, "So, do you think you'll be able to do it, to keep him out of prison?" Rebecca's eyes became bold, and focused. "You're bad-shit crazy if you think that I can do this. Yeah, I may have completed the un-thinkable, but not the impossible. Rebecca, sweet-heart, I'd love to do this for you but it can't be completed. There's no way I can keep him out of prison."

"He's giving me nothing to work with. I mean robberies, bad grades, suspensions, gang fights. He's done nothing good, or said anything, that explains why he does these things." Said Stephanie. Neither Rebecca nor Stephanie said a word for nearly half an hour. Stephanie pushed the button that connected her and Brandy's speakers. She leaned into the microphone and said," Brandy, could you come escort Mrs. Connells out of my office, immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie sat there, realizing that her client's social life was over. Then she started to really think. She started to imagine if she was Mrs. Connells, and her 17 year old Josie or her 15 year old Carson was Shawn. It's almost as if her soul, mind and body and switched with Rebecca. She stood up practically, jumping out of her leather chair. She burst out of her heavy, wooden double doors, and ran down the law-firm halls threw herself down the stairs and burst out the glass door separating her from the chilly Colorado streets. She looked left and right until she spotted the light blue jacket of Mrs. Connells. She sprinted practically losing her jet-black, 7 inch stilettos.

She grabbed Rebecca's jacket and turned her around so they were standing almost face to face. ( 7 inch heels really add an inch or two.) She looked her deep in the eye and said, "I understand, I finally get why this means so much to you. It's not just Shawn's reputation at risk, it's yours too." Rebecca spoke up without even flinching. She said, with tear-filled eyes, "That makes one of you. Nobody, NOBODY gets it! They don't get that it's not just him involved, it's me too! They may love me, but they don't care about him, which means that this case means nothing to them. They don't get it."

They both broke down in sobs immediately once hearing each other's words. They both said it. At the exact same time as if it were rehearsed," I'm so sorry." They held each other with open arms for what only felt like a second but what had actually been happening for a couple minutes now. Before walking away from each other, they made plans to meet for coffee at 10:00 a.m. the next morning. Stephanie thought all night about what they would talk about the next morning at coffee. She was excited and nervous, but also anxious and curious. All those feelings barely gave her time to sleep.

She had to be up to send the kids on their way to school by 7:00 a.m. and she had gone to sleep at 3:00 a.m. but that hadn't kept her away from her daily routine. Get up, wash face, put hair back, start making eggs and oatmeal ( pancakes on Thursdays), sign kids' planners and send them to the bus, watch to make sure they get on their way swiftly and safely by 8:05 a.m. and that was what Stephanie did every day before getting prepared for what the week lay ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie showered, long, and hot. She shampooed about 3 times and shaved about 4. She laid out her favorite outfit that she owned and straightened her hair and put on her make-up before putting it on. She thought she looked perfect. As if she would make a really good first impression if she came across someone, whom she hadn't met before. But then she started to question her outfit, considering the fact that this was a client, not a stranger, and a possible new friend not a person who she would usually walk right past. Then she thought about putting something more comfortable on, more inviting and friendly.

Not quite sweats and not quite a sundress, but a grey skirt, with a pearly white design stitched along the hem of the skirt with a white, silk kami and a bright pink jacket. Topped off with a large pearl necklace, and sparkly silver pumps. She decided to go with it before she changed her outfit again and would end up being late. She got in her grey Camry and drove off. She drove so fast she ended up being 15 minutes early. It seemed as if Rebecca had felt the exact same way because she arrived at the exact same time.

They hugged and almost started crying again as if they were in the same situation as they had been in yesterday. Stephanie ordered a turtle cappuccino, and Rebecca a dark chocolate iced latte. They sipped, and sat, and spoke. They hadn't been so calm since before the jobs and troublesome kids had come along. They never wanted this Starbucks visit to end. But they both had much more important things to get to. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways before figuring that they would see each other later when they met for the pre court-hearing meeting.

They realized that within 24 hours they had gone from client and service provider to Best friends. And they didn't mind one single bit.


End file.
